


Stolen Kiss

by timahina



Series: Predator Week 2019 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, House Party, Predatorshipping Week 2019, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: There were worse places to kiss.





	Stolen Kiss

Yuri sighed, rapping his fingers on the door and his nails providing the only noise in the small and cramped closet. There needed to be some kind of noise since neither him nor Serena were speaking and only their soft breathing filled the air. It was honestly a bit awkward. “How many minutes has it been?”

Serena sighed, reaching into her pocked before letting out a defeated groan, hanging her head down. “… they took my phone.”

“Same.”

It was probably only just a minute or two but it felt like hours in the silence. Seven minutes in heaven and they were shoved into a tiny, cramped hell with Yuri leaning against the door and Serena leaning against the wall and hugging their legs to their chest. This wasn’t the ideal situation, Serena realized. Their names were the ones drawn and so each of their friends shoved them in the hall closet – taking away their phones so they couldn’t tell how much time passed or even distract themselves.

No, _make the most of it,_ they said.

 _It’ll be fun_ , they said.

Serena wanted to kick the door down, but she needed room for that and there wasn’t even room for them to stretch their legs. Plus, Rin probably put something in front of the door to keep them from escaping.

And now… now they just waited for time to tick away.

Serena hated parties and always refused to attend any such invites, knowing they were filled with excuses to pig out, be drunk and loud, and humiliation. The humiliation was a big factor in not wanting to attend. But she was convinced, it was going to be a small quiet gathering. Just a few people from the swim team were hosting a get-together and she should come along. Serena should’ve never underestimated word of mouth.

Or trusted that people wouldn’t make a big deal of a party.

“So…” Yuri nudged her foot with his own, something else to break the silence and to knock her out of her thoughts, “were you on the invite list?”

“Don’t talk to me.”

“Oh come on, it’s either we talk or proceed with the amazingly subpar make-out session. I’m getting restless.” He scooted away from the door and shifted the coats out of his way as he went across the tiny space, placing his back against the wall just as Serena and thus, both their legs were able to stretch a little better. But from the way her forehead practically had ‘fuck off’ stamped across it, he was certain neither were going to happen.

She’d hold out, definitely. She wasn’t going to talk to him or acknowledge him for one moment sooner, silence was easier.

“Hey, you notice?”

“I said don’t-”

He held his hand over her mouth and before Serena could immediately tackle him down and punch him, she noticed how serious his face was and how focused he appeared. She wondered for a moment until he pointed at the door and back to his ear.

Was the door…?

_Oh!_

She realized and looked at the crack beneath the door – shadows beyond it and the music was muffled. But more so, it had quieted down, and both their noses scrunched up upon realizing. The rest of the party guests were on the other side of the door, awaiting some sort of result or noise. Especially noise as a confirmation that they were doing what they were supposed to do.

He removed his hand from her mouth and wiped his palm on the side of his leg. It was obvious what the game was, more clearly than before. It wasn’t so much to just wait out the time – no, with the music turned down to a low volume and the guests at such a close proximity, they had to actually do more than just talk. Or just sit in silence. They needed to actually… “Well, we’re going to die here.”

Serena agreed, nodding and hung her head back – though not as far as she would’ve liked since the wall was there and her head made a ‘thump’ against the wall.

_“Sssh, did they?”_

_“I don’t know I can’t hear!”_

_“Shut up, Yugo!”_

They weren’t even subtle.

Serena groaned, kicking out her foot against the door and it shook violently. She smirked at hearing a groan on the other side, shuffling about – she hoped someone’s nose was bleeding or something would ache from this. She side-eyed Yuri, who was looking as restless as ever. His leg bouncing from the pent-up energy and his eyes completely focused. “I have to pee.” He muttered and she rolled her eyes – as though his bodily functions were any business of hers. “I’m not staying in here.”

His declaration was simple and blunt; Serena was certain he would try to barge at the door and kick it down in an insufferable manner until he broke it and then not pay for any damages.

But no, that wasn’t what he did.

No, instead he grabbed her arm and flung her against the door. She winced from the sudden impact and nearly screamed but Yuri moved fast, his body half on top of hers and his hands tight on her shoulders. He leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers. She inhaled deeply through her nose, feeling their teeth knock and clack together. She whined audibly, trying to push at his shoulders but his grip only tightened.

_The hell!_

He moaned softly, moving his lips against hers and she whined again feeling his tongue brush against hers. She raised up her hand again, raising it up to pull at his hair or his ear – whatever he could reach but Yuri moved his hand around her wrist and pushed it to the door.

Another loud noise.

He moaned again.

Serena could hear the outside shushing and hushing, the giggle ensuing and how quiet it had become. Was this… was this his aim? If so, she’d yell at him later for this but whatever got them out of this tiny closet quicker. She kissed him back, her other hand fisted into his hair as she pushed herself up slightly, so she was no longer pressed to the door. Yuri didn’t fight her, not even as she pushed him completely, his back hitting the wall and her on top of him. However, the force of the sudden movement… perhaps she was too forceful and when she pushed forward, her foot had kicked too hard against the door and a chunk of the bottom portion broke off.

He didn’t notice.

Neither did she.

But they heard the scream.

“What the fuck?!”

Clear as day and the sound of the door opening, light entering the room and only then did they break the kiss. Yuri panted, biting his bottom lip as he stared up at her, not sure whether to keep his eyes on hers or her lips.

The music was no longer muffled and their legs were able to spread decently now and the smirk upon Yuri’s face was easier to see under the lights of the hallway seeping around them. “… that was my first kiss.” An unexpected confession, down to the slight upward twinge from the corner of his mouth.

She smiled, chuckling lowly. “Well… that was the first door I broke.”


End file.
